


一个匿名者的素描像

by amazing6769



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	一个匿名者的素描像

他的生命与死亡重叠得如此紧密  
他衰老成了一尊仪态完美的石像  
巴门尼德说死生轻重  
芝诺用标尺画出了永恒  
他开始证伪，用肉体写就公式  
——他速朽，所以他永生

 

他将是我描绘的第二人。苦、暖、坚硬的色调，顺着肢体蔓延——蔓延得那么生涩，沉凝，仿佛他所经历的二十一年岁月，全都聚合成了一枚嚼不动的干橄榄。  
他相当高大，也许是过于高大了，以致有些微微佝偻。手足的骨架都粗重放犷，充满侵略性和扩张性。但他将扩张的肢体尽数收到了厚重的黑袍下，用细腻的天鹅绒，掩盖了那远古神祗般的狂放。只有一双指节粗大的手，偶尔会从拖曳的袖间露出，素净得惊人，无任何装饰——指环或是腕镯。他任由惊人的空白，长久地停留在那双手上，质朴、简明有如原始的神谕，若有所指，却在指向中模糊了自身。他常会习惯性地用指关节轻敲座椅扶手，频率时高时低，过快的时候，会使他看起来有点神经过敏。  
初见他的人，无不渴望一窥他的面容。黑色法袍遮掩下的年轻躯体，总让人猜忌，究竟是怎样的面孔，才可承载起那份凝重的庄严，究竟需要多少高贵，才能映衬起从神话时代传承下来的迷妄？然而人们极少能够目睹他的容颜。他用一个自身完整的黑夜禁锢了自身，所有摇荡游移的黑色，都被他吸入了一个令人眩晕的、完整的圆。于是他溶销进了黑夜，隐匿起自身。  
他就此由一个人衍生成了一个神话。他的苦涩、坚忍，被掺进了神秘主义的因子，物化成凛冽不容侵犯的壁墙，笼罩着他的四周。他愈是沉默，神话编织得愈是浓重了。而他一旦开口，神话即添上了神谕的色彩——他在实践着一个自我实现的谶言。  
是打破谶言的时刻了。  
他的面孔延续了苦涩的色调，苍白、海蓝，全都凝结得深晦而隐忍。如果抽去色彩，他的面部轮廓，倒不失为一个初学雕塑的新手临摹的样板——酷似石膏塑像的脸庞，规整、严谨，不乏细节处的精雕细琢。然而，仅仅因为那些色彩，他即由古希腊的典雅，骤然跳跃到了现代的抽象。石质般的肤色，弥散出一股迷幻的味道，甚至嗅得到工业时代的气息。他惊人地拥有一种颓唐与庄严并重的气质：在自我的圣咏里，慢腾腾地走向毁灭。他的下巴本来具有强硬的线条，却因着苍白的肤色而柔软了。有一些轮廓，隐没在了迷幻的气息里，而有一些细节，被明晰地勾勒了出来，比如嘴唇。当权者的嘴唇通常会被忽略，它们都被权力的话语所淹没，淹没在海象似的鬓须、笔挺的八字胡或是连绵不绝的络腮胡里。但他的嘴唇是鲜明的，拉出缄默的线条，紧抿着，仿佛唇齿间隐藏了一声悠长的叹息。雕塑家也许会对他的鼻子略带挑剔，过于纤长，缺乏鲜明的棱角，与整体的冷峻不符。可是在苍白的光芒里，即使是纤长的鼻梁也带上了几分敏感的色彩，抑制着某些意味，难以释读。  
最无法解读的，是眼睛。初看是惊人的海蓝，却不知为何，总是笼罩在灰蒙蒙的色调里，不太分明。不知是他阴晴不定的神色所致，还是因为注视他的人，都被那深切的蓝色迷眩了双眼。瞳孔中忽明忽暗的海蓝，会随着情绪改变颜色深浅。平静的时候，是波澜不惊的地中海；低沉的时候，又凝成了冰冷的波罗的海；愤怒的时候，却是飓风肆虐的太平洋了。铅灰色流云沉沉地压着海面，近乎黑色，狂躁莫测。  
这即是他的真实面容。恩底弥翁用阿基里斯的神情凝望世界，阿多尼斯的眼角藏着帕特克罗洛斯的凌厉。然后，他们都垂下了眼睛。  
他沉默地咀嚼苦而涩的青春，试图用自己的凝重、庄严、神秘来扼杀它，用重重叠叠的权力来湮灭它。无人知道，他为何如此急切地谋杀自己，只能看到他扼紧了年轻的脖子，咬牙切齿地缠斗不休。但是，他所作的一切努力都是徒劳。于是他转向了死亡。只有死亡，才可抹销一切美好，取消所有差别。  
他主动背负起一段漫长的岁月，为了能通往最终的安谧。他终于寻到了最佳方式——让自己尽快老去。他的黑袍褶缝间散出腐朽的气息，面具下潜伏着沉溺的味道。他行动迟缓，具有神经质的种种特征，畏惧光线、响声、冷风。他衰老着本不应有的衰老，背负着本不应属于他的时间。他几乎已经成功了，有时他会恍惚闪现出一丝幻念，自己化成了从前那个老朽的当权者，苟延残喘，清点自己所剩无几的岁月。  
没有人知道他真实的名字。人们以当权者的称号来称呼他，而他欣然接受了。在别人的定义中，他实现了自我的死亡。  
他死得其所。

END


End file.
